Jetpack Soldier
'''Jet-Pack soldiers '''are highly maneuvrable soldiers that can be found in outside areas and large internal areas and exclusively use jet packs. They are no more durable than most standard soldiers and can be take down by a single crossbow bolt. , Jetpack Soldiers are special Krone Guards equipped with jetpacks that allow them to float through the air and blast you from above. They are often encountered in outdoor areas, or guarding the entrances to enemy bases. Jetpack Soldiers are usually encountered in pairs, but you'll sometimes fight a group of up to 4 of them at once. There are a total of about 24 of them throughout the entire game. Jetpack Soldiers are quite dangerous, since they can fly above you and shoot you when you try to hide behind cover. They're also harder to hit than standard infantry soldiers, since they usually attack from long range and can dodge sideways to avoid your fire. On the plus side, they're slightly less durable than a standard Krone Guard, but still require quite a few bullets from the KM 2103 Karbine to kill. Behavior Jetpack Soldiers are usually found carrying E.M.F. Cannons, and will rain down energy blasts upon you from above. They also sometimes carry KM 2103 Karbines, especially in their first few appearances, and have really good accuracy even at long range. At least one Jetpack soldier even carries a ThunderBolt crossbow. Jetpack Soldiers typically fly through the air while constantly firing down at you. They normally float at average speed, but can quickly jet sideways several feet to dodge incoming fire, and can also fly around you in an attempt to flank above any cover you're trying to hide behind. Jetpack Soldiers are pretty good at dodging and strafing when shot at with automatic weapons fire, so Time Slow or Time Stop are pretty handy to slow them down. Strategy Since Jetpack Soldiers usually attack you from long range, it's best to snipe them from afar with either the Echo Rifle or ThunderBolt crossbow. It can be tough to hit them with the crossbow, since they can strafe sideways in mid air to dodge your shots. To make things easier, use Time Slow or Time Stop to reduce their movements, making them easier to hit. Jet pack Soldiers aren't especially durable, and can be taken down with automatic fire from the KM 2103 Karbine or Hell-Fire submachine gun if you're close enough to hit them. Use zoom mode to improve your aim and accuracy distance. If you're going to fight Jet-pack Soldiers with an automatic weapon, however, you should use Time Slow or Time Stop, since they can quickly dodge sideways when shot at with a stream of automatic fire. You can also snipe them with the E.M.F. cannon's secondary fire energy bolts. Despite having average durability, their high maneuverability makes Jetpack Soldiers significantly more challenging opponents than standard Krone Guards, however your Time Slow and Time Stop powers cancel out their maneuverability advantage and makes killing them fairly easy. Just be sure not to let them surprise you by flying above or around you and shooting you when you're trying to hide behind cover. Category:Enemies